Down With The Sickness
by neoalli2
Summary: Cain's and Riff's thoughts the day before they "die".
1. Cain's POV

Author's Note: I do not own Godchild/Count Cain Saga. This is after Riff changes into his "real" personality and when Cain's emotionally unstable. I may end up doing other's point of view later on for now just Cain's and Riff's. Lyrics are from "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed.

Cain sat at the table with his "friends". He still wasn't used to the idea. In his life it was only him and Riff. But right now, he was surrounded by Dominic, Merry, Oscar, and Neil. They were all looking at him with obvious concern. All their emotions did to him was cause him anger. 'Drowning deep in my sea of loathing.' Riff would have told me to accept their kindness, if he hadn't turned into a fucking traitor, Cain thought to himself. Even though drowning in my own sea of loathing is exactly what I'm doing. They haven't changed. Only Riff and I have.

'There is no turning back now, you've woken up the demon in me,' Cain smiled to himself. Oscar smiled and said something about how he was glad that he was accepting their assistance. Cain just nodded, which poison should I use. It needs to be something I hardly use, so that it will stick out on my record. "Big Brother, are you listening?" asked Merryweather trying to be gentle. Cain looked up and nodded, "Of course, I am. I'd never block out my sister." Merryweather's facial expression gave away that she didn't believe him, but she didn't argue anymore. Why'd she ask if I was listening if she was going to stop talking, thought Cain as he got even more annoyed. Every second he wasted with his "friends" was preventing him from going after Riff and fulfilling his promise. "It's not like he was really there. Alexis was controlling him the whole time. He never actually did anything for you on his own," said Oscar. Cain glared at him, and watched as his sister went bad-ass on him and sent him into the wall. If it had happened in the past when Riff belonged to him, he would've laughed at his precious sister's antics. He was supposed to protect her, not the other way around. "I'm sorry for my improper behavior. But he deserved it. I cared about Riff too," said Merry. Cain looked at her and nodded, "I know you did and he did deserve it. Your behavior didn't bother me." Merry looked relieved that she hadn't angered him any more than he already was. Oscar is wrong, Riff did give me something. 'Madness is the gift, that has been given to me,' Cain thought to himself.

Cain sat silently at the table. He looked at everyone present. Dominic was originally there for money, but stuck around to get revenge for Sheila. Oscar was there because he wanted to be there for his "brother-in-law-to-be". Cain almost gagged. There's no way he's going to get my permission to Merryweather, unless she miraculously decides that she wants to. Neil was there to support his nephew that he had taken official custody over. Cain almost laughed, that old man has always hated me. He blames me for Mother's death. Merryweather was there to be with her brother and cause she had no where else to go. He wanted her to leave the most, so he was going to send her to their aunt's. In the past, he wanted to keep her hands clean, but now her hands were going to be tainted. A common thing in the Hargreaves family, even though she's technically not one of us. He had been thankful when he found out that she wasn't a blood relative. 'It seems that all that was good has died,' he thought to himself, and I'm killing it. The good in the world is a great warm up for what's going to happen. "What plans have you come up with?" asked Dominic. "Whatever the fucking hell I want to do in the moment," answered Cain. He received strange looks from everyone there. My answer wasn't that strange for me was it, thought Cain as he looked around. "I think everyone should get some sleep before tomorrow," said Neil. Cain nodded and started going up to his room. Everyone sat in shock about how he didn't argue. Merryweather was the next one to go up.

Once she was finally upstairs, she started crying. Cain stood inside the bathroom, near where Merry was crying. He just stood there. He couldn't comfort her. What could I say, just cause I'm planning to die and take Riff with me, it will all be fine. He waited until she was in her room until he walked into his. He fell asleep rather quickly.

His mother, Augusta, was in his dream and he was a child. She was the one with the whip this time. It confused Cain, because his father had been the abusive one. 'No mommy, don't do it again I'll be a good boy, I promise.' ' Don't do it, you're hurting me.' ' Why did you have to be such a bitch, why don't you just fuck off and die?' In the dream, he grabbed the whip and defended himself. He woke up to Merry shaking him. He was covered in his own sweat and blood, which he quickly covered up so Merry wouldn't see. "What are you doing awake?" asked Cain.

"You were screaming at someone to stop and that they were hurting you. Are you okay?" asked Merry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go get some sleep. Okay?"

Merry nodded and started to leave. Then she turned around and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to bed."

Cain left early in the morning, so he wouldn't have to see anymore tears from his sister. He wasn't going to let anybody get in his way. Cain smiled to himself as he went to meet with his former servant, whom he was going to die with., 'Will you give in to me?'


	2. Riff's POV

Riff laid awake in his bed thinking about what would happen tomorrow. He had seen Cain a couple days ago. 'It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes. Living with these changes,' he had told his former master. At the time, Cain had seem as though he was ready to kill anyone that got in his way, including his sister. Riff had been slightly alarmed by how cold Cain had been to Merryweather. All the time he had spent serving him, his master was never violent towards her.

'I can see inside you. Don't try to deny what you feel.' Riff had said that just to torture Cain on how he knew all of his weaknesses, but how Cain knew nothing about his servant. Cain had kept it together, which was a disappointment and relief to Riff. Despite being his new self, his old self was still there.

'Looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it changes,' he thought to himself. I went from being the only trusted person to being the enemy. Out of everyone, Oscar had figured it out. That had surprised Riff. Cain had been angry at Oscar for speaking such nonsense, that was actually reality. 'It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me.' Still, there are times when I act like my old self, thankfully Alexis hasn't noticed. I have to stay alive for Master Cain. I need to die at his hands like he wants.

'Broken your servant I kneel. Will you give in to me?' He was broken. He wasn't completely how he was supposed to be as a Delilah member, especially since he was planning to sacrifice himself to his target. He wasn't how he was supposed to be towards Cain either. If he was he would be there with him right now. The only thing he wondered about was how his master would act. Riff laid in bed hoping that Cain would live pass tomorrow, if not for himself than for Merrweather. Riff hoped Merry would be able to get pass this. He sighed, she has the potential to do whatever she wants to do, I'm just not sure if she can handle taking Cain's place. I wonder if she'll get told that she's not truly a Hargreaves.

He had stayed up all night worrying about Cain and Merry's future. He got up and started to prepare for his unavoidable death.


End file.
